Mindless Blabber
by Spaz411
Summary: The search for Naraku is still on! But where is everyone? Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken...What could they be doing?


Hey everybody I'm back with a new fanfiction. This time we'll be joining Inuyasha and friends in feudal Japan. This is a short piece I wrote, just a little unknown piece out of the long unfinished journey of Inuyasha's quest to smite Naraku and finally give that B$!%& what he deserves.

Inuyahsa is owned by Rumiko Takahasi. No copyright infringement intended.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Ginta, Hakkaku in :

"Mindless Blabber"

On a nice day in feudal Japan, Inuyasha and his group were constantly searching for Naraku and the remaining fragments of the Shikon Jewel or "The Jewel Of Four Souls". Everything was fine until they seen a whirlwind approach.

When the small tornado stopped, there stood Kouga, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe.

"Yo." Kouga waved as he approached.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome returned the favor with a smile. Inuyasha, seeing this, stepped in.

"What do you want Wimpy Wolf?"

"You wanna say that again?" Kouga got in Inuyasha's face.

"Guys..." Kagome sensed a fight, but there wasn't much she do about it. Footsteps were heard and a call from the bottom of the hill.

"Kouga~!Wait!" It was Ginta and Hakkaku. They were really out of breath.

"Finally, we caught up with you..." Ginta said trying to catch his breath, Then Hakkaku nudged Ginta.

"Hey looks like we caught up with Inuyasha's group." Ginta nodded and approached Kagome.

"Hi Big Sister." (Kouga insists Kagome is his woman whether she likes it or not. So Kouga's tribe calls her Big Sister.)

Behind her Inuyasha and Kouga were yelling.

"Get out of my face! You smell!" Inuyasha yelling menacingly and Kouga replied hotly.

"No problem! I wouldn't get too close to mutt anyway!" Inuyasha started to growl.

Kagome turned back to Ginta.

"Hi"-_-; suddenly Kouga grabs Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, I am sorry you have to be in such undependable hands...It must be really horrible to have to live with Mutt-Face over there..But we still have no leads on Naraku."

Inuyasha started to growl again.

"You always grab her!" Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's arm away from Kagome.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Mutt!"

"Make me!" :P Kouga manages to wrestle Inuyasha to the ground but has to put full body weight to sustain control.

"Ha! You wimp!" ^_^ Inuyasha struggles.

"Get off! You might give everyone rabies!"

. O.o "Rabies? You want rabies Mutt, I'LL GIVE YOU RABIES!!"

***CHOMP*** Kouga bit down on Inuyasha's ear.

"GYAA~!!" T_T Inuyasha rolls with Kouga still clinging to him. Finally Kouga loses his grip and falls off.

"Why you-" Inuyasha started but a voice came from behind.

"Inuyasha." Kouga, Inuyasha and group looks to see Sesshomaru followed by Rin and Jaken riding A-un. Kouga made a face.

"Oh great, just what I need, more dog smell." Sesshomaru looked at Kouga for a moment the he looked back at Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakkaku backed up a little.

"Inuyasha, where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha had a disgusted look on his face.

"Why do you always ask?! I don't know!" The Kouga butted into the conversation.

"And it might as well stay that way cause I'm the one to kill Naraku!"

"Well too bad cause you don't know where he is either!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry, I'll find him so you just take care of Kagome!" Kouga pointed at Kagome.

"Shut up Wolf!"

"This is pointless." Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. Kagome approached Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, so you have no news on Naraku?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, but stayed silent.

"Kagome! Don't talk to him! Besides, he wouldn't tell us anyway!" Inuyasha accused. Hearing this Kouga got back in Inuyasha's face.

"Don't be ordering Kagome around Dog! Apologize and go home. And take your half-mutt brother with you!"

Sesshomaru immediately goes after Kouga in a rage. Kouga jumps away as Sesshomaru swings and misses. They continued jumping, swinging and missing.

"Hey! What did I say?! O.O; You are a half demon right?" Kouga asks between jumps.

"Die." Sesshomaru answered.

"I-Eee!" Kouga hops faster.

XD "Haha! Stupid! Sesshomaru isn't half demon! Oh yeah, this is good! I don't care who wins here... I almost want Sesshomaru to win...Or Kouga so I can kill him..Or they kill each other! ^_^ ***WHACK*** Ow!! T.T What the hel-!"

Jaken threw a rock and hit Inuyasha in the side of the head.

"Don't talk about Lord Sesshomaru like that! You pitiful Half demon!" Inuyasha started to growl and Rin called out to Jaken.

"Jaken." Rin called.

"What?" Jaken a bit agitated at Rin.

"Run." Jaken looked puzzled.

"Eh?-AH!" Jaken ran off as Inuyasha tried to pounce on him. He missed and gave chase.

On the other side of Kagome, Hakkaku and Ginta, Sesshomaru was still chasing Kouga.

XP "HA! Too slow Dog!-ow!!-X.x; Kouga was jumping backwards taunting Sesshomaru when he hit a tree. Sesshomaru takes advantage of this and pins Kouga to the tree and begins to choke him.

"Die." He tightens his grip.

Ginta and Hakkaku pleads to Sesshomaru to stop. Everyone's attention was on Sesshomaru. Even Inuyasha who was stepping on Jake's head.

"Please!" Ginta pleads now almost panicking. Suddenly Rin runs up to Sesshomaru, she had tears in her eyes and was shivering.

"Lord Sesshomaru...Please stop..." _ Sesshomaru looks at Rin and drops Kouga.

"Come, we are leaving." Sesshomaru announces, he walked over and socked Inuyasha off Jaken. Inuyasha flies onto his back and slides on the dirt.

"Yes, M'lord!" Sesshomaru's group leaves on A-un.

"You could have said move!!" Inuyasha calls after them rubbing his cheek.

"He..Impolite mutts..." Inuyasha gives Kouga a glare, with Kagome sighing in the background.

The End! Lol how was my first one shot? And tell me did the faces bother you or did u like them? I was trying to get out expressions. O,o did it work? See ya next time 3 read and review please!


End file.
